The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort (I. Hawkeri), and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP030’. Impatiens variety ‘SAKIMP030’ originated from a hybridization between the female Impatiens line ‘NF-572A2’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with an orange flower color and the male Impatiens line ‘NG-434’, an unpatented proprietary Impatiens breeding line with a red flower color in Misato, Japan.
In December 2007, the female parent line ‘NF-572A2’ and the male parent line ‘NG-434’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included a beautiful red flower color, strong root system and a compact plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the aforementioned criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May 2009 to August 2009, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP030’. The selection has been asexually propagated by means of vegetative cuttings at Salinas, Calif., and has been found to retain all of its unique characteristics and reproduces true to type in successive generations through such vegetative propagation.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Japan as application No. 27419, filed on Sep. 20, 2012.